


Knitted Socks.

by reidbyers



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 04:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12498640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reidbyers/pseuds/reidbyers
Summary: Spencer had a lot of secrets, some darker than others but you never expected one of those secrets to be that he was rather skilled with a pair of knitting needles and had a collection of his creations hidden away in his closet, waiting for the perfect time to be put to use.





	Knitted Socks.

Not many people knew about Spencer’s talent with knitting needles, it wasn’t something he just talked about randomly and it also wasn’t the sort of thing to be brought up in random conversation so it just became his little secret. At first the only person who knew about his hobby was Penelope and that was only because he had accidentally let it slip when they had gone to an convention together, he was mostly worried that she might end up going and telling the rest of the team and they might tease him a bit for it but he also glad someone knew all the work he had put in. Knitting the fourth doctor’s scarf was not an easy task and it was nice to have someone who appreciated that, Penelope ended up keeping his secret and they would discuss tips and issues they had with their hobby in secret.

When Spencer met you he continued to keep his skill personal to him, he made sure to hide his knitting needles and his yarn in case you thought it was weird. Things were still rather new and he didn’t know if you would be bothered by the idea of him doing what was considered a feminine interest, it was an irrational fear but he didn’t want to risk messing up what he had with you. Eventually you found out after finding Spencer asleep on the couch, a half knitted hat on his lap with the needles still attached.

At first he had been slightly embarrassed but once you told him that you didn’t mind at all, that it was actually pretty cute then he became less ashamed of himself, he even suggested showing you all the other things he had knitted in the past. You had watched as he went and took a large box out of one of the cupboards and brought it over to you, you’d never paid much attention to the stuff in those cupboards before but even if you had you’d never expected to have found copious amounts of knitted items in there. Lots of rich purples and blues, socks that were too small for any adult to wear and long scarves that would be completely impractical.

After that Spencer became more open with himself around others, he wore his warm knitted socks which were still mismatched and if someone asked him about them he would tell them he’d made them himself. JJ ended up asking if he could make something for Henry, proclaiming that he’d love anything from his uncle Spencer. He ended up knitting Henry a pair of gloves as it was coming up to winter time, even made a even smaller pair for Michael. You joked that he could quit the FBI and earn his livelihood just by selling his knitting, Spencer was just bashful and shyly said that it wasn’t that good, people were just being kind. The next time JJ brought the boys into the office Henry had rushed up to Spencer to show him what he was wearing, you were certain you’d never seen Spencer smile so wide in his whole life.

Soon enough you started wanting to learn how to knit, Spencer said he’d learnt because it helped him relax after a long day or when he felt like he needed to do something, usually after a case that didn’t go so well. It kept his hands busy and at the end he actually felt like he had accomplished something, it was oddly therapeutic and despite it being a difficult thing to learn how to do to begin with Spencer was a great teacher and had endless amounts of patience. It felt domestic, coming home and making dinner together then found yourselves cuddled up on the couch with Spencer with that sweet voice of his teaching you how to do a purl stitch.

You found yourself quickly not needing to go out and buy any hats or scarves, gloves from the store became irrelevant when Spencer had put so much effort into making his own which were all cosy and adorable. Plus, the look of pride that came over his face when he realised you were going out into the world decked out in his creations was priceless. Spencer didn’t consider himself really to be the creative type, he didn’t draw and he couldn’t paint, his skills with a musical instrument were only measurable with whether or not he could use maths to help him along. This was some what creative though, he was creating something and therefore it seemed like he was having to realise characteristics of himself he didn’t know existed.

A few years later when after months of trying you finally saw that positive sign on your pregnancy test Spencer was more than ecstatic. There weren’t the words available to express how unbelievably happy he was, children were something he only found himself truy wanting after he met you, before then he was just indifferent to the whole thing. It was only after spending months upon months with you and falling in love with your quirks and personality, the colour of your eyes and the little habits not even you noticed that he knew that he wanted a family. He wanted someone who shared all your wonderful traits, while it would be nice to have a child who resembled him in some way it was more important for him that they took after you. It could parly be because he didn’t think of himself as great but no matter what he was going to love this child with everything he had.

A few months into the pregnancy you noticed that there was a growing amount of yarn accumulating around the apartment, both blues and pinks and even some purple through in there. You hadn’t yet found exactly what Spencer had been knitting but you knew he was because every few days you would notice that the balls of yarn had decreased in size, he was making something you just didn’t know what yet.

It was only after you learn the sex of the baby that Spencer showed you what he had been working on for months now, you’d been told you were having a little girl and it took him everything he had to not cry right there and then in the hospital room. You’d been toying with names since the moment you found out, for boys there were obvious choices and a few non gender specific choices as well but for a girl neither of you could decide on a name. That was of course until you got back into the car after the appointment and looked over to each over, in that moment somehow you both knew what the other was thinking.

“Spence, I’m fine.” You laughed as Spencer walked you up the stairs to your apartment, the apartment you were planning on moving out of soon as it wasn’t nearly big enough to start a family in. You’d found a nice one that was also closer to work, it was spacious and also fit Spencer’s want for something sort of old timey. The walls were brick and the previous owners had put a lot of effort into redoing all the rooms to fit the warm and rustic theme, just meant that you wouldn’t have to put in a lot of effort to make things how you wanted them which you were thankful for.

“I know you are, I still want to help you though.” Spencer explained with a smile, a smile that hadn’t been wiped off of his face from the second he learnt you were having a little girl. She couldn’t be any bigger than a lime and only weighed around half an ounce and yet she was healthy and the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. He thought it was impossible to ever love something as much as he loved you and here he was, in love once more. He quickly unlocked the front door and rested his hand on your lower back as you walked inside, knowing you did not yet need help getting around but still wanting to help you out in whatever way he could. “Can I show you something?”

You nodded your head in reply and watched as Spencer darted away into his office, you closed the front door behind you and started to take off your coat and kick off your shoes while waiting. He couldn’t have been gone for more than thirty seconds and when he did come back it was with a plastic box, not huge but also not small by any means. He took it into the living room and you just followed him, full of curiosity. By the time you had gotten in there the box was now open and you could see what was inside, the answer to why the apartment had been littered with yarn for the past few months.

“We didn’t know what we were having, so I did one of each colour. Anyways it doesn’t really matter their gender, it’s entirely possible that she’ll much prefer blue over pink.” Spencer rambled on from his position on the couch, slowly pulling out the items he had knitted out and laying them on the coffee table. There were a few pairs of socks, a cardigan that Penelope had insisted on making for them per her explanation that if they took even the slightest after Spencer then they would love cardigans, a little hat and then at the bottom of the box lay a baby blanket.

You cradled your small bump within your hand as you sat down beside Spencer, looking down at all the things he had made for your child. The amount of love and care that had been put into it all was astonishing, she hadn’t even been born yet and she already was so immensely spoiled. Spencer wasn’t the only one who had been doing things like this, the whole team were exsatic that their boy genius had a baby on the way and so a lot of them had already gone out of their way to get things that you would need as parents such as Morgan offering to build a crib and JJ suggesting all the best products and brands for all the essentials.

“She’ll love them.” You smiled through the tears forming in your eyes and reached down to pick up a pair of the socks, they were so tiny and small and imagining that one day soon you were going to be able to put them to use only made you more emotional. It was easy to blame the hormones but in reality you would have been crying no matter what because it was such a beautiful thing he had done. “Won’t you, Carrie?”

Spencer hadn’t been teary eyed until you had mentioned her name, there was nothing particularly special about it that made you both decide it was right, no meaning or character you were trying to reference; it was just a pretty name. You also already knew what her middle name would be, it was cheesy and probably extremely cliche at this point but you both knew that Diana would fit in perfectly. Carrie Diana Reid, just the thought of her name and her one day knowing it was her own made you both tear up even more.

“God, why are your socks cuter than my face?” You laughed through your tears and rubbed your hand across your stomach, speaking directly to Carrie even though she couldn’t understand you yet. Spencer leant over and placed his hand over yours, no words needed to be said as you both knew how the other felt. There was still a long way to go before you got to meet Carrie and even longer before she could understand just how loved she was but until that day, you were just excited for getting to be there for her.

And when the months flew by and you found yourself laid out on a hospital bed, in pain but not nearly as bad as you had been told it would be thanks to all those painkillers, all that waiting no longer mattered. Fourteen hours of labour and an almost broken hand on Spencer’s half from where you had been squeezing it so tightly and finally, finally you heard the cries of your baby girl as she took air into her lungs for the first time.

She had Spencer’s big head and his lips but your eyes, a tuft of hair that looked a similar shade of his own and the chubbiest face you’d ever seen. Never had you wanted to kiss someone’s cheeks so badly, her face was still red and scrunched up and arguably unattractive like that but she was still perfect.

At the hospital they had their own clothes for their babies to wear if needed but you’d had far too many clothes gifted to you in the upcoming weeks especially at your baby shower so it only seemed fair that you put them to good use. Carrie wore the onesie that her godmother Emily had gotten her and you watched with a tired smile as with the nurses help Spencer but a pair of tiny, lilac knitted socks onto her feet. Spencer was so gentle with her and yet also knew how to handle her, reading up on all those pregnancy and baby books had really done him some favours.

You lay on your bed and watched with sleepy eyes as Spencer and Carrie shared their first father and daughter moment. Parenthood was scary and there was no doubt that things were going to be tough but in that moment, everything was peaceful. She was here with you, nothing else mattered.

“We love you so much, sweet pea.” Spencer’s soft voice was the last thing you heard before you let sleep take you, it had been a long day and you wanted to be fully awake when you got to spend time with Carrie. You fell asleep with a smile on your face, knowing that everything was going to be okay.


End file.
